Revelation Cocoon
The Revelation Cocoon (リベレーション・コクーン、''ribereeshon cokuun'', is a cyber-space like arena which physically exists in a separate dimension to the one humans live in. The Cocoon technology is developed by the Bone Research Facilities, in order to re-create a virtual environment. The environment can be designed for different purposes, although its original design purpose was to directly contact the Primordial Majin. Cocoon's Activation To activate the cocoon, you must press the switch on the "Revelation Cocoon Trigger". A black hole-like sphere with then expand, transporting all the equipped bone fighters to its dimension. The trigger and Bone Cards are also transported. It deactivates automatically after a set ammount of time, or when manually reset by the user because of no enemy threat (or fighting) taking place. Cocoon Purposes There are of course, a variety of useful purposes to the cocoon, but there was only one underlying reason for its creation. *It was designed to directly contact the Primordial Majin. Despite this however, the developers of the cocoon soon realized it could unintentionally be used for other purposes. Three main examples are as follows: *To make the Bone Armour become lighter and thus, easier to control. *So fighting can take place away from civilization, so as to prevent innocent casualties and building damage. *To monitor and further research Bone Cards and their adapts. (simulation cocoon only) Cocoon Design The Cocoon itself has different iterations. Mainly due to the fact that they get destroyed, or it is unable to handle the fighting taking place within it. However, all the different cocoons have a similar design. *Large circular arena *Bottom-half is water, and so can only be swum in by a water type using the "Dive" ability. *Top-half is normal, allowing any bone fighter to fight upon. Flight types can also fly in this space. *Cocoon Objects. These are typically blocks (but can be other shapes), which can be used as platforms or for strategic battle purposes. (either ground level, stacked or floating) *A semi-transparent outer wall, showcasing outer space. Cocoon Versions Throughout the series, different versions of the cocoon are built. Either as an upgrade or because the predecessor had become damaged. There is also a separate cocoon which follows the same design but is purely a simulation and not a proper space. Cocoon v1.0.png|The Cocoon's First version Cocoon v2.0.png|The Cocoon's Second version The New Cocoon.png|The Cocoon's Third version E49 - Cocoon Final 2.png|The Cocoon's Forth and Final version E44 - Cocoon platform 01.png|The v3 Cocoon used as a summoning platform for the Primordial Majin Cocoon Virtual (1).png|The Virtual Cocoon Revelation Cocoon versions *Version 1.0 :: The debut of the Revelation Cocoon. *Version 1.1 :: A general fix after being lightly destroyed. *Version 2.0 :: Slightly larger, and has a hexagonal patterned outer-wall instead of the former geometry pattern. *Version 3.0 :: Even Larger, with floating Diamond and Triacontakaidigon-like objects. New outer wall design. *Version 3.1 :: Same as version 3.0. Minor added data. *Version 4.0 FINAL :: Designed as a summoning platform. All floating platforms form the outer wall. No objects within the center. Simulation Cocoon versions *Version 1.0 :: The debut of the Simulation Cocoon. Cocoon Development The cocoon itself, is based on research gathered from outer space intelligence. Mrs. Ryuujin is the Los Angeles Bone-Research Center's "Cocoon Research Specialist". She works out in a space shuttle orbiting earth's atmosphere. According to Ian, the research must take place in a Zero-Gravity atmosphere. The Cocoon will not be able to work if the Trigger Switch is broken or non-functional. If the cocoon itself (the inside) becomes damaged, it must be repaired in order to use. Category:Revelation Cocoon Category:The Majin Universe